Si no puedes aguantar las ganas
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Todo los magos de Fairy Tail se habían reunido para escuchar una charla que el maestro tenía que dar. Todo iba bien: gritos por allí, voces por acá, gente ignorando al maestro en todos lados… Realmente un día cualquiera en Fairy Tail. Hasta que Lucy pasa el peor momento de su vida. "Este Oneshot participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario #TodoEnUno del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos


**¡Vuelvo con otra genial historia!**

 **He vuelto a participar en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: #TodoEnUno del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos, esta vez en "Accidentes incómodos". Mi accidente incómodo era el siguiente:** **En vez de preguntar "¿puedo ir al baño?" preguntar "¿me acompaña al baño?"** **, ha sido leerlo, y ya tenía la historia en mi cabeza. Asique corrí como loca a mi portátil, ya que estaba con el móvil, y me puse a escribir frenéticamente. No he cenado aun…me muero del hambre, por cierto.**

 **Bueno esta vez me he decidido por algo cómico, porque me parecía bastante gracioso de la forma en la que lo estaba planteando. Tal vez me este equivocando al darle un formato gracioso a la historia en vez de centrarme en incomodar como se supone por el nombre del reto, pero no lo pude evitar.**

 **No es una historia muy larga pero es realmente buena para pasar un buen rato.**

 **Disfrutad muchísimo de la historia, y como siempre dejadme vuestras opiniones.**

 **\- One-shot: será una historia con un capitulo único.**

 **-Palabras: 2021**

 **-** **Rated: K**

 **\- Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto Especial de Aniversario #TodoEnUno del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

* * *

 **Cuando no puedes aguantar las ganas**

Cuando Lucy Heartfilia se levantó esta mañana, los pájaros cantaban alegres, no se había encontrado al dragón de fuego y su minino en su casa- cosa que auguraba un día sumamente tranquilo- y con un alquiler ya pagado, no tenía ninguna preocupación. Se vistió y preparo sosegadamente para ir al gremio. Hoy se suponía que el maestro daría una charla sobre cómo le iba al gremio mundialmente. Cosas como opiniones de clientes o de los miembros del consejo, misiones realizadas con éxito, gastos en reparación de ciudades o el propio edificio del gremio por magos que destruyen todo a su paso… Una típica reunión para echarles la bronca y lloriquearle a Mira sobre cómo iba a deponer su cargo antes de que los mocosos acabaran con él.

Tarareando se dirigió tranquilamente al gremio, con Plue tambaleándose a su lado y cantando con ella, al llegar se encontró a todo el gremio reunido, dispuesto alrededor de la barra donde el maestro solía sentarse, esperando la bronca para después pasar rápidamente a la fiesta. Se dirigió hacia donde Kana, Levy y Erza estaban reunidas.

-¡Hola chicas!- les saludo con una sonrisa y le pidió un batido extra grande a Mira. La charla seria larga teniendo en cuenta los últimos destrozos que se susurraban por el gremio- ¿Qué tal?

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?-pestañeo hacia una extrañamente sobria Kana, era raro verla tan encolerizada. Pero sobretodo tan poco- o nada- borracha

-Esto… ¿ocurre algo?

Fue Levy quien respondió, sin levantar la vista de su nuevo libro-El maestro ha prohibido beber alcohol antes de la reunión. Ya sabes…. La última vez cuando criticaron a Kana por haber dejado un pueblo sin alcohol y haberse largado sin pagar, ella que estaba borracha, empezó una pelea y destrozo medio gremio.

\- Realmente creo que deberías beber menos, Kana-la susodicha apuñalo con la mirada a Erza, quien ni se inmuto- La mayoría de las misiones las realizas borracha…

-¡Maldita sea!-dio un sonoro golpe en la mesa que atrajo la vista de todo el gremio- ¡Ni mi padre me puede decir lo que debo hacer!

El aludido que estaba por casualidad en Magnolia se acercó corriendo, como cada vez que escuchaba las palabras "padre", "papa" o "progenitor" en los labios de su hija. La atrapo en un abrazo mientras se restregaba contra su cabeza murmurando incoherencias de padre estúpido. En menos de medio minuto Kana le había hecho volar diez metros de un golpe con un taburete. Gildarts siguió presumiendo de hija en el gremio, de mesa en mesa, sin turbarse.

-Vamos a calmarnos, ¿sí?- Lucy se maldijo por haber abierto la boca. Si se empezaba una pelea en el gremio, que era lo más probable, toda la culpa recaería en ella y su enorme bocaza- Kana ya sabes que el maestro tardara poco…

-Esta vez no será así-Mira que acababa de llegar con su batido, dio la peor notica posible, eso sí, tenía la sonrisa más bondadosa del mundo adornando su cara- Al parecer esta vez hay demasiadas cosas a tratar y el maestro está realmente enfadado.

-¡Maldita sea!

Kana se levantó ofuscada y empezó a dar vueltas por el gremio, su aura era suficiente para que todos supieran que no era bueno acercarse a ella. Todos menos Gildarts quien volvió a acercarse cual polilla a la luz. Tampoco salió bien parado esta vez, pero no importaba.

Empezó a beber, con Plue a su lado soltando tiritones y hablándole en su adorable pero incomprensible idioma. Lucy repaso el gremio con la mirada, los miembros no estaban tensos aunque se veía algún que otro rastro de preocupación. Menos en el grupo del fondo donde Gajeel y Natsu se peleaban y Gray se desnudaba amenazando con parar la pelea con su increíble poder y fuerza delante de una eufórica Juvia. Siguió tomando su batido con la pajita, una vez acabada la reunión le pediría a Levy ir a la librería por un libro que deseaba desde hacía tiempo. Hoy definitivamente sería su día de descanso.

-Bien-el maestro apareció de repente en la barra. Bueno, no tan de repente, simplemente había venido arrastrándose desde detrás de la barra y había saltado para subirse. Casi se cae- Veo que todos estáis reunidos…- carraspeo ruidosamente hasta acallar a todos los magos allí presentes- Este tiempo ha sido deplorable para nuestro gremio, ¿sabéis cuantas quejas he recibido?...

La charla comenzó mientras Lucy barría con la mirada al gremio, con un indudable desinterés presente en todo su rostro. Al parecer, el miedo que habían tenido los magos allí reunidos en la primera reunión en la que estuvo presente, cuando aún ni era miembro de Fairy Tail, había sido cosa de un esporádico y raro día. Nadie, exceptuando a Erza, escuchaba a Makarov. Y mucho menos le temían.

Makarov seguía hablando mientras que en el gremio todos habían dejado de atender -si es que habían atendido realmente en algún momento- y volvían a sus asuntos. El grupo de Natsu, Gray y Gajeel aún seguían discutiendo; los exceed se encontraban jugando encima de una mesa junto con el recientemente fugado Plue; Mira estaba sonriendo al lado del maestro pero era evidente que no escuchaba ni una palabra. Macao y Wakaba no paraban de cuchichear dirigiendo la mirada y recorriendo con ella a las chicas del gremio. Nab estaba en la otra punta del gremio mirando el tablón de anuncios. Kana seguía intentando librarse de Gildarts. Ever no paraba de gritar a Elfman y él permanecía encorvado sin abrir la boca, Bixlow al parecer estaba disfrutando de la bronca. Romeo y Wendy charlaban animadamente en una mesa mientras señalaban un libro abierto que tenían enfrente. ¡Hasta Laxus estaba ignorando a su abuelo porque estaba echándose la siesta!

-… el consejo me tiene con una soga al cuello, ¿acaso no pensáis en mí? ¡Yo doy la cara por vosotros!...-Erza en cambio, atendía a cada palabra, con brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Iba asintiendo a todo lo que decía el maestro- …entonces me llegan más cartas, y yo a su vez envió mas cartas de perdón…

Lucy sonrió irónica mientras revolvía el poco batido que le quedaba con la pajita. Era evidente que nadie, absolutamente nadie, escuchaba nada. Nunca lo hacían, así pues… ¿Por qué hacer esta reunión cada poco tiempo? Miro a Levy, quien seguía leyendo a apasionadamente su recientemente estrenado libro. La verdad era que Fairy Tail había vuelto, pero mucho más destructora que antes de la guerra contra Alvarez. Había sido un gremio importante en la guerra y recogió una fama grandiosa, pero la perdió conforme avanzaba el tiempo y los destrozos, peleas con los clientes y demás problemas que siempre habían tenido hacían aparición. Ahora volvían a ser el gremio problemático número uno.

-…los clientes nos puntúan negativamente. ¡Gray!-el aludido miro durante cinco milisegundos al anciano- congelaste el lago de un pueblo dejándolos sin agua durante meses-Lucy escucho a la perfección la burla que Natsu dirigió al mago de hielo- ¡Natsu tu eres el que menos puede hablar! Volviste a romper el reloj de la Aldea Tully cuando pasabas por allí al dirigirte a una misión, incendiaste una casa de otra aldea, arroyaste a varias personas mientras perseguías al que tú creías que era un carterista cuando no era ningún ladrón…

Apoyando la cabeza en la barra, Lucy estaba pensando en cómo podía escabullirse de aquella aburrida y tediosa charla cuando le entraron ganas de ir al baño. Miro ceñuda el gran vaso de batido que había apartado a un lado cuando lo termino. Realmente había sido grande. Ahora sufría las consecuencias. Empezó a debatirse sobre ir o no al baño, espero unos larguísimos minutos en los que Makarov no tuvo descanso ni para respirar. Ahora tenía aún más ganas. Pensaba levantarse e ir al baño del gremio sin que nadie lo notara, pero justo le tocaba su bronca y el maestro se puso a mirarla directamente.

-... ¡Lucy! Te consideraba una de las magas más responsables y sensatas pero parece que estar con el zoquete de Natsu ha hecho que te vuelvas igual que él- Makarov negó con la cabeza pesadamente mientras Natsu volvía a quejarse y alegaba que no era un zoquete, que en todo caso era Lucy la idiota- Le has pegado a un cliente y eso es…

-¡Le dijo gorda!-la voz de Natsu estaba en todo su esplendor ahora.

-A Lucy le sentó mal pero…- ahora se escuchaba la cantarina y aguda voz de su inseparable amigo gatuno- Sabía que el cliente tenía razón.

Todos esperaban que Natsu acabara estampado contra na pared y el exceed degollado vivo. Pero ella estaba cabizbaja y muy quieta. Necesitaba ir al baño. Ya. Urgentemente.

-Veo que realmente estas arrepentida, y bueno…no estas gordas simplemente tienes un gran busto que hace que parez…

-¡Maestro!- Erza hablo y el gremio se silenció.

-Perdona… bueno sigamos- aprovechando la mínima parada, levante la mano hacia el maestro. Ya no aguantaba más tiempo- ¿Si, querida? No importa lo del cliente. Lo dejare pasar pero solo por esta vez.

-Ma-maestro…. ¿me acompaña al baño?

Las palabras salieron aceleradamente por su boca, sin siquiera pensarlas. En serio, ya no aguantaba más y no tenía capacidad para pensar. No se dio cuenta de nada hasta que vio como Makarov empezaba a sangrar copiosamente por la nariz, igual que Wakaba, Macao sin embargo gritaba de fondo que él si iría al baño con ella.

Erza la miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. La siempre tímida Wendy se había sonrojado hasta el pelo y Romeo se fue corriendo a reprender a su pervertido padre. El jaleo siguió en el gremio, incluso Laxus se había levantado y la miraba desde el segundo piso sin parpadear. Levy tenía el libro en el suelo y las gafas caídas por su nariz.

-¡Ya sabía que la conejita tenía un deseo oculto!

-¿Lucy esta con el maestro?-Juvia aprovechó ese momento, como aprovechaba cualquier otro, para declararse- Gray le aseguro que mi amor será siempre para usted y no me iré con ningún viejo.

-¡Natsu!-la voz más chillona del gremio hizo de nuevo su aparición- ¡Te lo dije! Lucy es una pervertida que seduce ancianos.

-¿La Reina del Cosplay ha dejado a Loke por Makarov?

-¿Alguien me ha llamado?- lo mejor de Leo era que podía abrir su puerta a placer. Pero este, definitivamente, no era el mejor momento- Lucy… ¿acaso Makarov puede darte algo que yo no?

-Lucy está engañando al maestro- el pelirosa tomo la palabra subido a una mesa- Seguro que quiere quedarse con el gremio, o peor, con toda la comida. ¡Hay que pararla!

-Solo un idiota quería quedarse con este gremio de lelos.

-Gajeel tú estas en este gremio de lelos-la respuesta del dúo del Shadow Gear les llevo a estar molidos a golpes de un momento a otro.

-Kana, mi niña, no permitiré que te vayas con algún anciano desgraciado- Gildarts comenzó a llorar a los pies de la, ahora muy enfadada, Kana- ¡El único anciano que habrá en tu vida seré yo! ¡Y todavía estoy en la plenitud de la vida!

-¡Cállate de una vez padre inútil y estúpido!

-Wendy, tu eres una señorita. Nunca. Jamás. Aprendas de Lucy.

-Charle...-el minino azul salió volando a toda velocidad en su dirección- Creo que Lucy me ha pegado su perversión- y acabo estrellado en la bandeja que la pequeña gatita puso en su trayectoria.

-Ella muestra su amor como todo un hombre.

-¡Tú eres idiota! ¡Eso no es de hombres!-Ever golpeaba apabullantemente a Elfman con el abanico que tenía- Eso es de depravadas.

-Vaya….vaya-Mirajane le miro con una gran sonrisa- Menuda forma de acabar la reunión ¿no?

-Y-yo… solo… yo... no… que-quería-tartamudeando, la maga de espíritus celestiales no sabía dónde meterse, tenía la cara sonrojada y temblaba como una hoja en un huracán- ¡Solo quería preguntar si podía ir al baño!

-Trrrranquila- Happy y su chirriante voz vino volando hasta posarse en su cabeza-Te creemos.

Y así se dio paso a la tan esperada fiesta que hoy giraba en torno a la recién descubierta perversión de Lucy Heartfilia, terminando así otro día más en el gremio más ruidoso y fiestero de todo Fiore.


End file.
